Carver Hayes meets Naruto!
by carver420hayes
Summary: a really cool guy named Carver wakes up in anime world and falls in love with naruto!


Once upon a time there was a boy named Carver Hayes. Carver was the most popular boy in school; everybody was constantly trying to get into his exclusive circle of friends. Whenever Carver did not like something, everybody else started to hate it too and that is why Call of Duty went out of business forever. One other thing Carver did was he smoked marijuana. Now a lot of people say that marijuana is bad for you but they are wrong so very wrong so wrong so so wrong indeed because marijuana is actually better for you than most medicines.

Well one day Carver was smoking some marijuana but then he accidentally overdosed. He was so high that he did not know what was going on, but he felt very strange indeed. The last thing he remembered was watching his favorite anime on TV before he fell asleep. When he woke up, things were very different. He was an anime character! And everything around him was anime as well it was pretty cool I think.

Off in the distance he saw someone walking towards him. "Hello," said Carver Hayes, "who are you and where am I?" The person had spiky yellow hair and an orange jacket on, and was also very kawaii (kawaii is Japanese for cute). "You're in the land of Naruto!" said the boy, whose name was also Naruto. "Cool" said Carver. "Maybe you can show me around!" The boy said yes and the two started walking around the land of Naruto. It was a pretty cool world especially for Carver because he was still really high. They walked through a lot of trees and he saw a bunch of Naruto characters. Wow this is really cool thought Carver, but I could also go for some munchies. I wonder what they eat in anime worlds he thought.

"Say Naruto," said Carver, "What is there to eat around here? I am very stoned and would like to get some munchies." Naruto laughed and showed him the way to his favorite restaurant, where they served many different kinds of food. Carver ate and ate. Wow, he thought, I should send a tweet about this. So he did, and it even sent! Now all his friends would know about how he turned into anime. After he had finished eating Naruto turned to him. "What is stoned?" he asked, because he had never heard of marijuana (haha what a loser!). Carver pulled out a fat joint from his pocket. "You smoke this, and then it makes you really cool!" He said. So the two of them started to smoke the joint.

When they had finished, Naruto was really high because he had never smoked marijuana before. "Wow" he said "This is really cool!" "Yeah I know" said Carver and the two went into the forest to stare at the trees and shit like that. They laid there for a few minutes enjoying the awesome feelings that marijuana gives you before Carver said "You know Naruto, you are pretty kawaii (kawaii is Japanese for cute)."

"Thanks" said Naruto "You are pretty kawaii yourself." (Kawaii is Japanese for cute). Carver leaned in and kissed him and then they started making out and getting naked. Carver's gigantic penis was hard as a rock and he really wanted to fuck Naruto's butthole as hard as he could but he figured he should probably ask permission first. "Can I fuck your butthole" asked Carver and Naruto said yes. So he started fucking Naruto's butthole and it was really awesome. He kept on fucking him for a while and then said "Okay now I would like for you to fuck my butthole." He got down on all fours and motioned for Naruto to start fucking his butthole, but instead Naruto climbed onto Carver's back and started taking a really nice poop.

"Wow!" said Carver. "This is almost as amazing as being stoned!" "I know" said Naruto, and started smearing the lovely poop all over their bodies. They frolicked in the poop for a while before Naruto finally said "I have a pussy as well as a penis, would you like to fuck me?" And then Carver said "Yeah" so Naruto showed him his big purple quivering pussy. Carver put his face into it and inhaled, and it smelled like anime and marijuana which was really cool. Then Carver put his penis into Naruto's vagina and started fucking him real hard. Naruto screamed in pleasure and got out his gigantic titties to rub in Carver's face.

"You're the best fuck I've ever had!" yelled Naruto as Carver gave him the best time of his life. Wow, thought Naruto, this guy is the best fuck that I've ever had. Carver thought the same thing, he had never had sex before but it didn't matter because he lasted over 2 hours. For 2 hours he pounded Naruto's pussy as hard as he could before he felt the cum starting to build up in his giganting 9-inch penis. "I'm about to cum!" yelled Carver and so Naruto pulled Carver's penis out of him and let him cum all over his face. But it wasn't regular cum, it was actually marijuana nuggets that started flowing out of Carver's massive 9-inch penis! "Wow!" said Carver. "Wow!" agreed Naruto, and so they started rolling up another massive blunt to smoke.

Nobody in the real world ever found out where Carver went, and they were all sad that he was gone, but Naruto and Carver got married and had kids and smoked weed all the time, and he was never sad ever again.

The end!


End file.
